Today, virtually anything can be represented as digital data and presented in numerous forms including audible, visual, or audio-visual forms. Digital data can also be transported electronically, for example, as digital files or digital streams. Basically speaking, digital data can be stored as a “digital media” (e.g., a digital file, a media-player which stores digital data). Digital media (or “media”) can be accessed by a variety of computing devices (e.g., personal computers, media-players, personal assistants, wireless phones). Typically, digital media includes at least digital content (or “content”) that represents the actual content of information stored in a digital form. As such, digital content can, for example, be the content of a printed book, a picture, a song in audible form and/or in audio-visual forms (e.g., a rock video), movies, sports broadcasts, news in a variety of forms including text, audio, or audio-visual.
Digital media can be packaged with media-player(s) and/or other application programs. For example, Apple iPod media-player available from Apple Computers, Inc. combines a digital audio player and a portable hard drive for storing the media. iTunes or iPhoto, which are also available from Apple Computers, Inc, can be packaged with media-players and applications or tools that can be used for organization, searching and retrieval of media (e.g., organizing photo, obtaining lists of music or films from a database, and downloading music or films). Packaging digital media with media-players, tools, or other applications is a relatively recent development. Nevertheless, given the popularity of digital media, numerous forms of media and media-players have been developed and are in use today.
As digital data has become more prevalent, techniques for presenting digital data have become increasingly more useful.